Large diameter bearings suitable, for example, azimuth bearings for supporting rotating equipment such as wind power generators are typically formed from unitary components, such as bearing races.
Prior art azimuth bearings for wind generators typically undergo nonuniform loading. During the occasional movement in response to changes of wind direction, high impulse-type loadings are applied to the azimuth bearings. Such impulse loadings often result in excess contact zone stresses leading to surface damage and eventual bearing failure.
Prior art wind power generators typically include a gear box and electrical generator within the rotor housing supported upon the tower base. The gear box and electrical generator are relatively heavy and require routine maintenance. Access to the housing is limited by the height of the tower base. A need remains for a light-weight, less-complex approach to wind power generation.